


Life Is But A Dream

by hanorganaas



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angry Sex, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Miracle Day, Multi, Polyfidelity, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different spin on Miracle Day. In an alternate cannon Ianto survives the events of Children of Earth, and Tosh and Owen do not join Torchwood until 2010. Ianto, who had his heart broken when Jack when he left Earth, is forced to fight off the feelings he still had for the man he once loved as he fights along with his teammates to save society from falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is But A Dream

_He clung onto him tightly. His eyes filled with tears and they fell down his cheeks like waterfalls. He clung on so tightly that not even the other man's attempts to push him away were not effective._

 _"Ianto let go of me, "The other man screamed now clawing at him._

 _"Jack don't do this him!" A sharp female voice roared into the night, "he needs you WE need you."_

 _"You both don't understand," The other man roared back, "I have lost too many people."_

 _He knew who he was talking about. Ramsey, Mara and now Suzie fighting dangerous creatures that fell through the rift. But they were just a few of the many. He believes Suzie's death was the final straw for the man he loved, for she died in his arms._

 _"Jack please!" He cried his grip was tighter now, so tight his knuckles are turning white, "you still have Gwen and I! Please don't leave me."_

 _"Ianto," the other man said holding him his arms. He had a looser grip on the jacket._

 _It happened so fast, the next thing he knew he fell backwards to the ground, still holding his lover's jacket in his hands. And there with a white beam of light the man he loved was gone...forever._

Every night Ianto Jones waited on the roof of his Cardiff flat. He did not go to look at the stars nor did he go just so he could admire the view of the London skyline. He stood there waiting, for the man he gave his heart but still went away, far away, across the stars...Jack Harkness.

Ianto remembered the night clearly as if it was the night he lost his virginity, except it wasn't a beautiful night, it was a hideous memory that left a scar on his heart. A scar that was deeper than the one inflicted when Lisa died. But Jack was different from Lisa. He was still alive, and will still be for a long time. He is just far away amongst the stars.

Like with Lisa, Ianto tried to think of the good times he had with Jack They were numerous, nights entangled in heated passion, kisses in the rain and fun with stopwatches. But as with Lisa, his memories were overshadowed with the abrupt tragic end to the relationship. It is doubtful Jack will return, but Ianto would still wait.

And he would wait even if it took eternity.

It was midnight when his cell phone rang. The song was Green Day's Extraordinary Girl. He had that ringtone for one person, the person who for now filled the void in his heart. Gwen Cooper.

Gwen was special, not only because she was unique in her own right, but she understood him. She knew the pain he is going through, not only because she knew the impact Jack made upon their lives, but she too was abandoned by the man she loved not too long before Jack left earth. Rhys, the bastard's name was. The man could not stand her other life and one night packed up and left.

Ianto remembered the cries and agonized screams that filled the Torchwood hub. Suzie, despite the fact she despised Gwen for taking the place of her murderous lover Jake after he killed himself, remained at Gwen's side comforting her. Ianto made love to Jack that night, oblivious to what was happening and believing Jack would never leave him no matter what happened.

Two weeks later Suzie Costello was dead and Jack left earth.

He sighed and picked up his phone.

"Hey sweetheart," Ianto said.

"Hello teacup," She replied.

He felt a smile graze upon his face. Teacup was her affectionate nickname she had for him ever since they began dating. It is a reference to the fact he is unrequited master of making tea. It was corny but he loved it. Besides it didn't seem as derogatory as 'Coffee Boy".

"Coming to join me?"

She often joined him on the roof. She knows his ventures to the roof's significance as she knows his heart will always be to Jack. But she comes and holds him when he realizes Jack isn't coming. Sometimes they were daring and make love, pretending everything was going to be okay.

"I would but unfortunately our night off has to be cut short. Owen and Tosh have picked up a time rift."

"Oh Bullocks, alright I'll meet you downstairs in a minute."

"See you soon teacup."

The phone clicked off and he made a deep sigh, another night left disappointed.

=============================================================================

It was a short walk from the flat to Torchwood three. They often go on foot. Tonight Gwen had her arm linked with Ianto's, running her fingers gently down his bicep. It somewhat comforting to him but still didn't ease the pain that wracked through him constantly like a disease. The pain at intervals would subside, like when he is near Gwen. But it was only temporary.

By the time they reached the invisible lift, their two newest members of their team of four stood waiting in attention.

With Jack gone, Torchwood almost dismantled. But with their romantic/sexual relationship Gwen and Ianto had a strong partnership. Together they were able to resurrect a new Torchwood from the ashes. 3 months after Jack left, they recruited Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper. The two of them worked at the SGC and spent five years in another galaxy exploring alien technology. The expedition itself had been grounded on earth for a year, and knowing the fate of the mission was in limbo they thought it was time to give up and move on.

Owen and Tosh proved to be worthy candidates, not only were they skilled in their fields they slowly but surely added the colorful and playful atmosphere long lost with the death of their colleagues.

"You two are the bloody slowest people I have ever met," Owen says. Of the four of them, he is the one that always made sarcastic comments. On the outside he may have been an arrogant and pompous brat, but when the time comes he could have a heart of gold.

"Owen be nice!" Tosh snapped, she is the kinder of the two, often defending a victim of Owen's comments. How these two matched up together, was beyond both Gwen's and Ianto's comprehensions "there are four of us and it was Gwen and Ianto's night off."

"Remember when it was our night off," Owen retorted folding his arms over his chest, "we couldn't finish off the most explosive sex we ever had and we still made it on time."

"For fucks sakes Owen how many times have I told you not to talk about our bloody sex life."

Ianto smiled and turned his head to Tosh.

"I wouldn't bother, they never learn." He said. Gwen looked at him carefully. She knew what he was about to say. She squeezed his hand tightly preparing herself for the inevitable breakdown. But she had some hope that this would be the time where he could speak about Jack without any sorrow? "When I was with Jack he'd blurt out about our innuendoes for the whole team to...."

There was a pause. Like always the sadness washed over him like a blanket and he couldn’t speak no further. But as time passes he learns to cope and uses his methods to a graze a fake smile on his face. He would mourn later.

"Sorry I spoke too much," Ianto said quietly, "let's go investigate the rift activity."

=============================================================================

 

They piled in the Torchwood SUV. Ianto was at the wheel with Gwen at his side in the front. Owen and Toshiko were in the back of course acting like horny teenagers....well just Owen anyway trying to cock a feel of his girlfriend. Tosh constantly flicked his hand off her and reprimanded him for acting inappropriate at work.

Ianto drove in silence. He hoped to keep himself strong and not break because of Jack this time, so far he had been successful. But it was starting again. Every song that plays on the radio brought back memories and the scenes on the road remind him of times he spent with the man he loved. It was beginning to become harder and harder not to break down and cry.

"Are you alright Ianto?" She whispered squeezing his hand lightly.

"I am fine," He lied. He felt it coming now the inevitable breakdown. It was creeping behind him like a child waiting to scare an oblivious adult. He kept telling himself to hold it together he has a mission to focus on. But it's not working.

She squeezes his hand a little tighter. She read him like a book and he hated that in so many ways.

"Ianto if you are upset about Jack-"

Ianto abruptly slammed on the brakes on the car. The four passengers almost went flying out of their seatbelts.

"I AM NOT FUCKING UPSET ABOUT JACK DAMNIT!"

It was silent for a moment only the sounds of the car ignition, the computers, the low sound of music coming from the radio and Ianto's heaving breaths fill the car. Gwen could see from the rearview mirror despite the fact it wasn't the first time they witnessed Ianto snap the way he did over this Jack fellow, Tosh and Owen sitting there with their mouths gaped open in shock.

"Fuck this I am walking home," Ianto grumbled putting the car in park and stepping out of the car. The three passengers sat speechless as their for the most part zen teammate stepped out of the car and disappeared into the night.

"I am going after him," Gwen said stepping out of the car.

"But the rift," Tosh cried.

Gwen ignored them and began to slowly walk away. The car is still for a moment as she heard Owen and Tosh slightly arguing with each other before the two rookie agents piled into the front of the car. As The SUV whizzed by her like a gust of wind, she felt tears forming in her eyes.

The beginning of the relationship may have been a spur of the moment type of love but as time passed she fell truly in love with Ianto. It was because of him she no longer weeps out of loneliness and heartbreak and smiles again. He was the one to come and pick up the scattered pieces left broken by a life that could have been.

She wanted to show Ianto that he is loved so dearly. But how can she when he was in pain, she felt his pain just as strongly. Sometimes she felt hatred towards Jack for leaving them for his own selfish reasons, but then she feels sorry for him for being a sad lonely man trapped in constant self loathing when he had many who cared for him dearly. Soon she could not help but wonder in his periods of misery, does he even think about the path of destruction he left behind.

She forgot about Jack and began to focus on finding Ianto and once again comfort him. Though he was far from her sight, she had an idea to his whereabouts.

=============================================================================

 

 _They lie on a blanket on the beach, nude with only Jack's long millitary jacket covering their lower bodies in case of gawking spectators. They stared at the clear starry sky as Jack caressed Ianto's inner thigh, causing the younger man to make small delightful sounds of pleasure._

 _"Jack your trip with the doctor," Ianto said, "other than being imprisoned and chained up by that awful Master fellow, pleasant?"_

 _Jack turned his head towards his lover and placed a soft kiss on his forehead._

 _"It's always great traveling with the doctor," He whispered, "and as to that period, it wasn't so bad, in fact when I was chained, I imagined you coming into that room and making love to me right there, just to put me in my place. I'm thinking now that I'm here we should actually try to bring that fantasy to life."_

 _Ianto chuckled at the same time became aroused at the mental image of Jack, chained to the wall, nude, all vulnerable to Ianto's touch._

 _"I didn't realize you were so Kinky sir."_

 _Jack laughed as his companion laid his head against his shoulder. The immortal man's hand moved to run through the other man's hair._

 _"It's me you are talking to Ianto you should expect that."_

 _Ianto sighed deeply and nuzzled his head into Jack's shoulder._

 _"Jack do you think that next time you travel with the doctor.....could you take me with you?"_

 _The older man's smile slightly faded as Ianto rested his hand on his bare chest. But it remained. He never seem to get himself to frown with his beloved "Coffee Boy" around._

 _"It's dangerous to travel with the doctor and you are too precious to me to risk losing you."_

 _The younger man kissed the skin of Jack's shoulder._

 _"You are just saying that."_

 _"No Ianto," Jack said as he lifted the other man's face in his hand to stare into his eyes, "I mean it from the bottom of my heart......you are special to me, you will never be a blip in my never ending time on Earth, you will be in my heart.....always."_

 _Ianto smiled and gently kissed Jack on the lips._

 _"And you shall always be in mine."_

As Ianto remembered this sacred moment between them he regrets ever responding to Jack with such a comment. Having a place for Jack in his heart proved to be such a burden considering all the pain he went through loving this man....no...this creature from another galaxy.

He dug his hands in the sand on the same beach they exchanged those words, feeling the coarse texture fall through his fingers. Why did he fall for him, when there were so many others who suffered the same fate as him? Hell at this point he probably found some other poor soul to reel into his cycle, tell him or her she likes him then reel him into his trap and throw them away like trash.

He winced as he now remembered Gwen. He snapped at her! She had given him everything, love, kindness and patience. And what had he given to her his inability to let go of a man who threw him away like trash! Well no more! Jack has moved onto his next victim and it was by time Ianto flourish his relationship with Gwen.

"I am through waiting for you!" He growled rising to his feet, "enjoy the rest of your never ending life sir!"

He reached into his pocket and pulls out a stopwatch. It wasn’t the stopwatch his grandfather gave him, the very same stopwatch that started the long decent into hell. But a different one. Jack gave it to him as a gift that had a picture of them together. He opens it and makes one final glance. And with a roar he threw it into the ocean, a cliche yet freeing act.

"Do you feel better now Ianto?" A soft voice said.

Ianto did a complete turn around and found himself staring face to face with Gwen.

"How long have been there?" He asked, cheeks turning a shade of red.

"Not too long, but I saw enough."

Ianto takes three steps forward. This was the first time in their relationship he actually gazes at her. The moon is high enough that she had some luminescence. He always thought Gwen was beautiful but now she's more. With her dark hair, pale skin, slightly plump figure, green eyes and childlike smile with the gap between her two front teeth, she was a pretty Welsh Rose. But her inner beauty was what struck him still.

He smiles and takes her hands in his own.

"I am so sorry for all the pain I put you through with my moping."

"Ianto you don't have to apologize. I understand."

He reached his hand to stroke her cheek.

"I know but I just realized how much you mean to me, and by still thinking about Jack and how he left us without any thought of our emotions, I feel like I hurt you...but no more....I want to be with you Gwen Cooper without any of my baggage."

"Ianto that is all I wanted to hear....because I have to tell you something.....I'm pregnant....and it's yours."

Gwen feared that Ianto would stop being romantic and run the fuck away. Especially since it meant he was taking a big step after his breakup with Jack. But he doesn't, he just smiled brighter and placed his hand on her stomach .

"That is such wonderful news!"

Ianto always wanted to be a father. He thought that wish would be achieved with Lisa. Even when she died he still had hope that wish still remained. But as his relationship with Jack became much deeper and more passionate the dream began to die.

He only knew of two of Jack's children. There was Alice whom he met recently who doesn't want to give him the time of day after the death of her son (caused by Jack) and the daughter the man gave birth to. The immortal gave up the girl he carried for nine months for adoption and had nothing to with Alice's upbringing. There was no way Jack would be committed to having such a child. But now...with Gwen....the dream was resurrected.

"You're happy then?"

Ianto smiled and kissed Gwen gently on the lips.

"No I'm ecstatic, it's the first day of the rest of my life.....and I'm spending it with you."


End file.
